


The Betrayal

by Mrswas



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Oz whump, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rewrite, Shameless Hurt Jackson, Splits from canon at the end of West Side Story S3E12, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, Team watches torture, This is a tad dark..., Torture, Whump, established relationships - Freeform, no really like an unreasonable amount of jackson whump, poor Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrswas/pseuds/Mrswas
Summary: A what-if scenario from the end if West Side Story, deviation from canon and written before The Barrier. Jackson has just been betrayed by Sam after they took the pheromone diffuser. Jackson couldn't get away fast enough and was captured by Abigail, who had her own plans for Jackson. But so do The Shepard Hunters. The team frantically works to get Jackson back.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction! Please let me know how it was in the comments, and I am open to constructive criticism. Give it a like and let me know if you have any ideas for other works. Depending on available time, I might be able to write prompts. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Show and characters do not belong to me.

JACKSON

Jackson finally breathed a sigh of relief as the pheromone diffuser made a hollow sound, hitting the bottom of the hill where Sam had just flung it. For the first time in a while, it felt like things were going right. The cure for sterility and the means of shutting down the hybrids were on their way to the barrier. He could almost cry with happiness. He knew Clem and the baby were going to be fine.

“I’m sorry, Jackson.”

Jackson smiled in confusion with Sam’s words, until he heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking, the familiar click resonating through the hills and bouncing off the trees. Then he understood. Once again, he had placed his trust in someone he shouldn’t have, and it had been his downfall. Sam had been working with Abigail this entire time.

Abigail just stood there, with a smug look and a loaded gun.

“She’s been lying to you, Sam!” Jackson was yelling, his face starting to feel flushed. Glancing back at Abigail, Sam’s words started to become muffled.

“…and we’re leaving for good. You’re going to spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell.” Jackson’s head snapped back. He knew he had to do something before Abigail and Sam subdued him, before Sam had his knife out of his holster, Jackson was jumping towards the rover in a desperate attempt to grab the rifle they had brought along for protection against the hybrids.

He felt the nozzle of the weapon, and then a sharp pain on the left side of his face. They were now both struggling to gain the upper hand, while Abigail watched with an amused look on her face.

Jackson was quickly gaining the advantage, and as Sam’s weapon was tossed aside he felt his head reel with the force of Abigail’s blow. She must have decided enough was enough and came to end it. He grunted and fell to his knees, the world looking a little dimmer. He shook his head and found himself a little closer to the ground, his hands gripping wet dirt.

“Great job, Sam. You did the right thing, go and take care of your family.” Jackson’s world was slowly starting to refocus as he saw Sam and Abigail hugging.

“Sam! Your family is safe, don’t do this! You’ll be leaving…” He grimaced as he moved up to his knees “…be leaving everyone to die, including them!” Talking was not as fun anymore, he felt pain shoot up his side with every word.

“Sure I will. You have fun, Jackson. Maybe I’ll see you again.” He smiled and turned around. Jackson watched as Sam’s boots kicked up spots of dirt as he set himself up in the rover, he waved as he took off to kill humanity.

“Why? Why, Abigail? What else do you want from me?”

“Not sure yet, but we’ll think of something.” She gave him that same God-awful smirk, her eyes looked shiny and wide. She looked like she had won the lottery. For her, this was better, her plans were still in motion, with one of the only people who could stop her kneeling at her feet, covered in blood and dirt. Jackson saw his father’s eyes, right after he had gone off the deep end.

“You’re insane. They’ll stop you or I swear to God I’ll kill you myself.” He was out of breath but he wanted to keep her talking, get an opportunity to gain the upper hand. A little slip up and that’s all he would need.

“I think it’s funny how you constantly think you will get ahead of this. There is no stopping it, it was inevitable anyway. The hybrids are the next step, we shouldn’t be here anymore! Don’t you UNDERSTAND?” Jackson flinched as she jerked her gun towards him. She smiled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll only be stuck with me for the rest of your life.” She reached into her side pocket and pulled out a syringe. Jackson felt his stomach drop.

 _Remember, you got the best of her last time, and you can still get out of this_.

_Just stall._

“Will Sam hurt my team?”

“Shut up, Jackson.” He was taken aback as she started to approach. _Now or never._

He realized he hadn’t gained much of his balance back as he jumped up in an attempt to tackle Abigail. She saw his attacked coming a mile away and snapped her foot into his stomach. He groaned and curled up on his side, thought he was going to lose his dinner on her combat boots.

“Stop.” He gasped “Abigail, stop. Don’t, we can fix this.” He said in a raspy tone.

She leaned down and grabbed him by the back of his neck, part of her hand gripping his hair. His eyes opened and closed rapidly and his cheek bled from the wound she inflicted on him earlier. “It’s not broken.” She plunged the syringe into his neck.

_I guess never it is then._

Ten seconds later he was dead weight on the forest floor.

 

THE TEAM

Amidst the pain of his stabbing injury, Abe wondered how Jackson and Sam were doing. He knew they were both capable of handling themselves, but he still didn’t trust Sam after his involvement with Abigail. He knew that Jackson didn’t completely trust him either, but that wouldn’t stop his caring friend from seeing the good in someone, and ignoring the dangerous parts. It’s not like they had much of a choice, this was the eleventh hour and they would take all the help they could get.

Every minute they got closer, he could taste the victory. Mitch wasn’t a human doctor but he knew what he was doing, most of the time. The pain was lessening and the group had more of a spring in their step as the approached the gate.

“Sam!” Clementine shouted as she saw him approaching them from the rover, that was approaching from their back. The rover rumbled to a stop and he stepped out a few paces away from the group and glanced over at Jamie, who was rocking the baby in her arms.

Clem walked over and stepped into his open arms. “Thank God you’re safe. “ She breathed into his shoulder. “Where’s Jackson?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Jamie took a step back, seeing the rapid movement of him pulling a knife and throwing it up to Clem’s neck.

“Give me my son. We’re leaving, all I want is my son.” He demand in a winded voice. Blood was running down his forehead in rivulets. With every breath, his knife got closer to her throat.

Everyone was so interested into the concept of him arriving, that no one seemed to take in the details. First, Jackson was clearly gone. Second, desperation was emanating off him in waves, blood stains forming on his collar. Third, he was early. The plan was for them to meet inside the barrier. These thoughts raced through Abe’s mind as he took in the situation.

Jamie didn’t want to hold the baby at first, but when he was thrust into her arms, she started to get a fuzzy feeling, warmth in her stomach. Maybe believing that one day she could have a child of her own. But for now, she knew she just had to protect this one. Which is why she had started to slowly inch away from Clem and towards Tessa, or more importantly, Tessa’s gun.

“STOP! I know what you’re doing!” Sam paused to take a breath “I told you, give me my son.”

“I know you won’t kill her, Sam.”

“I will if it means my son won’t grow up to be experimented on... Clem cares more about him than to let you take him, she just doesn’t realize it yet.” He waved the knife at Mitch “Hey _dad_ , you should know th…” Clem took that moment between Sam’s gestures to drive her right foot into his crotch, he doubled over with a grunt. His knife arced down and sliced through the first layer of Clem’s jacket. She shoved off and landed next to the rover, scooted away on her butt and then rose to her feet as she got closer to the group. Sam made a frantic grab at her and then swept around to reach the rifle he had stashed in the vehicle.

“Nuh uh uh, try again.” Mitch kicked Sam onto his back and Tessa held her rifle between his dark brown eyes. “Now… _baby daddy_ … where’s Jackson?”


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson wakes up, and the team sets to work trying to find him.

JACKSON

Jackson slowly became aware that he was cold, really cold. He was trying to open his eyes and it was one of the hardest things he’s ever done. The voices in his head argued.

_Wake up. You’re in trouble, so get up._

_I’m trying._

_Try harder._

And so he slowly blinked them open, but wasn’t sure he had. The room was pitch black, but he was able to notice certain things about his situation. He couldn’t move his arms, which were tied behind his back with rough rope and bound all the way up to his elbows.

_That explains why my back is in knots._

He noticed that his legs were also bound, the rope cutting into skin and coming up to his knees.

_God, I’m so cold. My feet are freezing. Where are the rest of my clothes?_ He became aware of the fact that he was only wearing his dark green boxers.

“MMPphh!” he tried to shout for Abigail, but some rough fabric was tied around his mouth, keeping him from talking and making him hyperventilate as the horror of the situation settled around him. His sister didn’t want him for information, she wanted to hurt him.

His point must have gotten across because the room exploded in light and two Abigails appeared before him. He stared up at them with glazed eyes and furrowed brows, still woozy from the drugs and his head injury. He wondered if he had another sister, he used to want a twin. But now he wasn’t so sure. He had found a brother in Abe and a family in his team. He was good on siblings, especially psychotic ones.

Jackson’s eyelashes fluttered, holding onto consciousness like a drowning child holds onto a life saver.

“So, did you sleep well?” Abigail smiled, but her eyes were predatory and still had that unsettling shine to them. Her arms were folded over her chest, like she was holding herself back from unleashing her rage. “Sorry about the..” She uncrossed her arms and made a sweeping gesture over her mouth. “I was just _soo_ tired of hearing your hero rhetoric. Thought I’d give it rest for a bit while I explain what’s going to happen.”

Jackson’s eyes started to grow heavy as she approached, she leaned down to grab his hair, tilting her head. The slap that hit his face made him widen his eyes and eliminated one of the Abigails.

_Hey! That hurt!_

“Nope, don’t pass out yet. God, you’re a light weight, didn’t even give you much.”  She twisted her hand through his hair and pulled up, bringing him into an awkward position where he was sitting on his bound feet. “Right now, Sam is spending time with his family, while yours is dead. No one is coming for you. Time has run out. Soon, it will be just us and my hybrids in this world. And after we’re gone, the world can return to how it should be.” She lied.

Jackson started to fall into pieces by the time she had finished the announcement that his team had been slaughtered He was seeing spots by the time she finished her last sentence. Tears ran down his face and he started to fight his way out of Abigail’s grip, attempting to yell threats and only getting muffled words through. She let go and left him to his misery with a final word.

“Next I’m going to want my blood.”

 

 

 

 

TEAM

Clementine stared through the bars of the holding facility at The Barrier, wondering how she could have loved this man, who had been so cold-hearted and delusional. He actually still trusted Abigail, after all they had told him. _I guess everyone always thinks they are doing the right thing at the moment._

Sam just sat there, the food that had been offered to him earlier thrown to the floor from his earlier act of defiance. “Do you want to eat?”

“I wanted to help you.”

“Please, Sam, you can’t believe that, do you? Abigail manipulated you, and now she has Jackson. She’s got to be in a rage because we are able to destroy the nests, she’s going to really hurt him.”

“Good.” Clem took two quick steps forward and hit the bars with her fists. “Stop messing around! He means a lot to me! To all of us! He doesn’t deserve this!” Tears started to form in her eyes “Please, just tell me where she has him.” Her voice broke on the last two words.

“Go away.” She composed herself and wiped her hand over her face and said “Fine.” Abe caught her arm as she stomped away. In his usual comforting voice he stated “We will find him. Everything will be fine. There are a lot more hybrids out there, but the beacons are off and we have the best scientists in the world working on stopping sterility. Jackson will be here to see this, he is too stubborn not to be.”

She sniffed “It’s pretty sad that he’s your best friend and you are calming me down. Probably the hormones.” She chuckled. Abe smirked and said “Probably, Dariela might be able to help with that. Especially since she had to deal with me and the world changing so much, surprised she didn’t kill anyone.” Clem smiled “Maybe I’ll talk to her for a little bit.”

After Clem had left, Abe started to stalk towards the holding, intent on making Sam tell him where Jackson was. Before he could, Jamie called out to him and led him upstairs to a desk she had commandeered for the moment. Mitch was waiting there with a laptop showing some kind of security footage.

“Now, while the cameras I had set up on the plane aren’t always useful, this time it came in handy. I did look through our feed through a program I carry. I thought maybe it would be useful to know what happened to the plane in case the world was going bust.” Jamie explained, leaning down and typing a couple numbers onto the screen. “Glad I did, because our favorite arch enemy decided to make a pit stop before disappearing into the void.”

Abigail popped up on the screen, rummaging through the supplies on the plane and messing with some kind of equipment she had carried in. Jackson was dragged in by his collar by two razorbacks. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked like he was in rough shape, one side of his face oozing blood from his cheek and hairline. He stirred for a second before dropping his head back down. “I guess the systems had come back online and she went looking for anything that would be useful for a long stay.” Onscreen, Abigail grabbed a tray of medical instruments and several tools for mechanical use. She threw them in the jeep and then came back out with food supplies. Afterwards, she manhandled Jackson into the backseat, backing up and out of the plane.

Abe was visibly shaking in anger, his hands clenched into fists. Mitch tried to calm him down, holding his hands out in a pacifying gesture “Hey, big guy, we’ll get her but listen, we’ve got to think straight. What did that tell us? We learned that she obviously is keeping him alive, and that she isn’t planning on leaving the country, otherwise she could’ve just taken off. She’s probably holding him somewhere close, maybe in the mountains.” Abe took a couple deep breaths “I guess you may be right. But those mountains don’t narrow much down.” “You’re right, but we’ve got to start somewhere.” Jamie nodded in agreement.

“Okay, let’s get to work.”


	3. Found (not in a good way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail brings someone else who also wants revenge. The team comes up with a plan.

ABIGAIL

_FUCK, SAM, ONE JOB!_

Now her hybrids were being eliminated, because this kid couldn’t keep it calm for five seconds. Abigail started to kick anything at the appliances littering the ground. She had brought Jackson to a small facility within the hybrid zone, not too far from The Barrier, but far enough that she could conduct surveillance without being spotted. Jackson was to blame for all of this she thought, if he wasn’t born, the human race could have just withered away to nothing like it was supposed to.

Lying to Jackson about his team was the only good part of the day, the way he cried was just what she needed. He needed to pay for what he did. She would get her revenge, but first she had to make a call.

“Michael, I’ve got the traitor.”

 

JACKSON

Jackson couldn’t feel his feet anymore, he felt cold but also hot. Like his face was burning. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breath, especially with the gag in his mouth. He made another attempt to dislodge the gag, but vigorously shaking his head wasn’t having any effect _._

_Big surprise, idiot…_

After Abigail had left, he had been waiting anxiously for her return, not knowing what would happen. He made an effort to sleep for a couple hours, but his stomach was turning and his thoughts were racing. He wondered how his team had met their end, and how Clem was doing with Sam. He felt the pain like a knife wound, sharp and ever present. He was sure he must have cried all the tears he had, because he could no longer will himself to keep grieving.

Now that he was more awake, he could take in the details of the room he was being kept in, it was a large room, looked like a four car garage, but with only one door in front of him. He wasn’t tied to anything, but he was not going anywhere soon. The room had fluorescent lighting and a single metal table bolted to the floor. That was about it, nothing he could use to get out, which was just as well since he had no real escape plan. The same thoughts echoed through his head.

_No one is coming for me._

_You can’t stay here, even if the world is ending_.

_If anyone is listening somehow, tell me what to do._

The door opened and two figures clad in black stepped through. “You ready for some fun, Jackson? This is my friend, Michael. He’s been looking for you for a long time.” Jackson looked up at Abigail and a bald man, middle aged man standing next to her. Jackson couldn’t identify him, until he spoke.

“Found you.”

About eight years ago, just as everyone was adjusting to a world without newborns, and a little bit after Jamie’s book had come out, Jackson started receiving calls from an unknown caller. They included threats and very personal information. The voice belonged to one of the leaders of the Shepard Hunters, and he mistakenly believed that Jackson was at fault for the impending end of humanity. Jamie managed to end the calls, but they still reminded him of his vulnerability in this new world.

Jackson started to become paranoid afterwards, always carrying a gun and moving randomly from place to place. The Shepard Hunters started to get a little too close for comfort, and that’s when he got his new identity. He will always remember that voice as the sign of his world crumbling around him. Even more fitting now, because he got the same feeling he did all those years back, that he was no longer in control of which path his life took. It was a sinking feeling that paralyzed him.

Michael took a couple strides toward him and smugly bragged “Abigail and I have been trying to bring this world back to the people and you are _still_ trying to take it down? Are you aware of how fucking stupid you are?” He grabbed the gag and roughly slid it off of Jackson’s mouth. Jackson took a measured breath while sitting up straighter.

“Listen to me, she’s lying to you. She is the reason…” _SLAP_ “Shut the fuck up, okay? I know you’ll do anything to get out of what’s coming. But man, thought you would at least stick to your guns. Would’ve respected that.” Jackson flexed his jaw and glared, fear turning to anger.

Michael flicked open a knife he had pulled out of his pocket and made a move towards Jackson’s back. Jackson head butted Michael as soon as his hand grasped Jackson’s shoulder. “ _SON OF A BITCH!_ ” Michael’s left hand was covering his broken nose, blood running through the crevices between his fingers. Jackson was more amused than he had been for weeks, he thought _Whatever I get after this, it was worth it, for that one moment_.

“Okay, pretty boy, we’re gonna do this the even _harder_ way.” Michael flipped gears fast, kicking Jackson’s right side, Jackson curled up and then was pushed onto his stomach, the coldness of the floor making his stomach muscles contract. Jackson felt Michael pressing on his back and heard Abigail’s approaching footsteps, from his point of view he could only see the wall, but he could hear their menacing voices.

“Get the feet.” Jackson heard Abigail’s command and wondered _Feet?_ But he figured it out fast as he felt the blade of the knife run across the sole of his bare foot, it dug in and made its way across in an X pattern. Jackson refused to scream, grunting in pain and squirming underneath the man’s build. Michael moved from Jackson’s right foot to his left “Heard you’re something of an escape artist, this should keep you from getting anywhere you aren’t supposed to.” Jackson was panting, his feet burned and his back was becoming more spastic by the second, the tension from his bonds and the weight making it harder to breathe. “Now, I don’t want him bleeding too much yet. We’ve got to do something about those open wounds.” Abigail taunted.

He only had a moment to mentally prepare before he felt white heat arcing up his feet, he faintly speculated that someone else must be in Abigail’s clutches, because he heard screaming coming from far away. He briefly heard a laugh before the air turned into syrup, and he drifted off.

 

TEAM

 

Dariela thought about how long it would take to search the mountains, and how stretched the resources at the disposal of the IADG already were. Logan had tried to get more help for them, but he was also busy with his position of authority in the facility. The IADG respected Jackson, but didn’t consider his rescue a high priority, he would be alive for a while they reasoned, but the rest of the world was very much tottering on its rocky edge.

Sam still wouldn’t say anything, and the tension between the team members was increasing, with everyone believing Jackson’s absence was their fault in various, unique ways. She had dealt with plenty of survivor’s guilt before, so she knew how dangerous it was, especially when it happened before someone died. It sucked motivation by lowering spirits, everyone reluctant to move on but running out of options to save those in danger. Sent ambitious people into an unproductive spiral. She knew they would never find Jackson like this. She had promised him once she would kill him out of mercy, today she would attempt to save him for the same reason.

“Alright guys. I’ve got a plan.” Dariela announced to her the faces seated in a small conference room the IADG allocated to them. The team all raised their eyebrows and perked their heads up. “But first, I’ve got something to say. Jackson isn’t gone yet. We know that, and it’s time for everyone to stop acting like he is, or that he is out of reach.” She continued, her voice rising “Abigail is close, and we know that. We’ve just got to find a way to bring her out of hiding faster, because Sam isn’t going to say anything. We don’t have enough manpower for these sweeps across the hybrid zone, and we will lose more people out there.” Abe stood up and nodded at his wife in a reassuring gesture, she nodded back and went on “But we can try to make her come out of hiding. Or follow one of the only people she trusts, one the only people she knows where she would be.” Mitch and Jamie smiled in understanding.

“Sam.” Dariela grinned at Jamie “You got it.”


	4. The start of a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is helpless at the hands of his captors, Abigail's plans are derailed at the hands of the Shepard Hunters.

ABIGAIL

Michael was washing his face off in the sink of the bathroom, Abigail was leaning against the beige wall a sink down, fascinated by the color of the blood changing as it mixed with water, turning into a pinkish color and then swirling down the drain. She daydreamed of Jackson’s blood, how nice it would look like that. “Have you ever waterboarded someone?” “How did you think I know so much? Of course I did. I know a couple other guys who would like to see this bastard gasping for air.”

Abigail met his eyes “I told you that it’s not a good idea. Don’t ask me again.” Michael sneered at her and said “Is that a threat?” he wiped his hands off on his pants and took a step closer to the brunette “Because I don’t remember submitting to some bitch with control issues.” Abigail took a step forward, her face mere inches from Micheal’s dark, cold eyes. “I’m the reason you are included here, we are sharing this. Only for us, no one else. It’s better that way.” With the final word she walked away, beckoning him with an open hand. “Let’s see what you got.”

 

JACKSON

_The floor looks farther away than it was before._

Jackson came to his surroundings with a moan and a shake of his head. His back wasn’t as tense as before, but his feet felt like they would be better off on someone else’s body, and his limbs were now tied to the legs and arms of a metal chair that was situated a foot away from the metal table. There were several kinds of blades and medical instruments strewn across the table, along with a black rag and bucket of water by his feet.

_Hmm…Matching set._

Michael and Abigail were standing in a corner of the room, gesticulating wildly, fury in their eyes, until Abigail leaned into his ear, whispering something, and he walked away angrily. His face perked up as he met Jackson’s eyes. “You’re awake! Fantastic!” He looked back at Abigail who had a tight lipped grin on her face.

“I’m going to show this little lady how it’s done.” He proclaimed as he snatched up the rag. Jackson managed to say a single “What…” before his chair was tipped back and the rag was placed over his mouth and noise, Michael’s muscular hand holding pressure over his face. Jackson attempted to shake off the hand and was met with no give on his abuser’s end. He only had a second to process what was happening before the cold water hit his face and made him thrash in his seat.

_I can’t breathe. I can’t be drowning. This can’t be how it ends. Please make it end._

As Michael let the chair go, it rocked back for a second before its four legs slammed to the ground. Jackson was sputtering and tears had formed in his eyes, he threw his head to the side and threw up water and what little he had in his stomach, heaving for air. Michael threw the rag at Abigail. “Catch.” She tossed it back onto the table and stared at the blood on Jackson’s face. She thought of his humanity, and the blood and water. The color really was something else. The tears looked especially mesmerizing as they ran through the cuts on his face. Michael glanced at his phone for a second and then stole a glance at Jackson, who was still coughing himself raw, his brown hair messy and wet strands of it sticking to his forehead. He thought of how pathetic the son of a madman really was. Didn’t make anything of himself. Michael’s thoughts were turning darker by the second.  

Abigail had a hungry look on her face. She had removed her jacket and placed her gun and knife on the table. She was getting mentally ready for her turn, but Michael grabbed her shoulder as she extended her hand towards the rag and bucket. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” She bit her lip and sighed “Can it wait a second?” He shook his head “No, it’s very urgent. We may not be as safe in this position as you initially thought.” She pivoted towards the door, looking a little more in control than she had seconds before, turning her head over her shoulder, she answered with a resounding “Let’s go.”

 

ABIGAIL

_What does he want now?_

Abigail had only allowed him in because she needed another hand in case she couldn’t control her brother, but this idiot was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He believed her to be another sympathizer of the Shepard Hunters, and her story was too complicated for him to check out. Besides, who could pass up an opportunity to dish out payback to the infamous Jackson Oz? He constantly asked if his friends, good folks like him he assured her, would be able to make the trip to take part. She told him no.

Having a high profile was too dangerous at the moment, the less people who knew, the better she reasoned. She didn’t like his company or his questions, spoken in a slight Georgia twang, but he was good muscle and exactly what she needed. Even if he was aggressive and loud.

He had followed her into the hallway outside of the room they kept their prisoner in. “I just wanted to say it was nice working for you, but I think I’m done at this point. I think it’s too dangerous of a position we’ve put ourselves in… Mostly you, for trusting me.” She snapped around at his words, but he was already moving and tackled her to the ground, dazing her with one debilitating blow to the back of her head. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and held a knife to her throat. “Calm down, we’re going to take this nice and easy.” He led her down the hallway to another holding room, this time with a cell. She was shoved to the floor inside it, the cell door shutting with a loud clacking sound, about a second before Abigail threw herself up against the bars.  

“Now, I’m not going to hurt you, there’s no reason for that. But I know plenty of guys who have been waiting way longer than you to see to their revenge.” She sneered “I seriously doubt it.” “Anyways, we are going to have our fun, and then you can have yours and we’ll let you have the kill. You can even watch later, as will all the other Shepard Hunters who couldn’t make it to the live show. You want your blood, and I get that, but so do we, and you just weren’t intent on sharin’.”

“Now, I am going to go let my buddies in, and you can sit right there and I’ll come back for you when we’re done. Fair?”

“Fuck you!”

“Bye, darling.’”


	5. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shepard Hunters arrive and have different plans for Jackson. New information arrives and the team is forced to watch in despair as they change tactics.

JACKSON

 _I wonder if it hurt when they died, maybe it was fast. I hope that Jamie didn’t have to watch Mitch die again…They were all fighters, they wouldn’t have gone down easy._ Despite the pain he was in, Jackson grinned at the idea of Tessa giving Sam hell. _I hope that Abe didn’t live his last moments thinking he had been robbed of another brother._ Jackson sniffled, wished he had a free hand to wipe his face, the combination of sweat and blood was getting into his eyes, stinging them and making the room blurrier by the second.

He was staring at the door, footsteps echoed outside and several voices he didn’t recognize were getting louder. The door opened and Jackson watched as Michael and two other men approached him; the one with dark hair and adult acne was wearing a backpack and holding a camcorder stand, while the bigger of the two, a muscular white man with bleach blonde hair, stature similar to Abe, was holding a crowbar with duct tape wrapped around one end. He briefly wondered where his sister was, putting the pieces together.

_Abigail wanted to keep me under wraps, Michael didn’t. Guess he won._

Jackson was starting to get furious with the situation. The betrayal that led to his kidnapping, the death of his family, the torture at the hands of his psychotic sister, his damn feet ached and stung. It was all too much. He felt his face heating up and his mouth turning into a scowl as the silent brunette pulled a camera and laptop out of his backpack. He set up the camcorder stand across from Jackson, giving it a view of the captive and the table of instruments. He then set the recorder on it, the green light blinking on, and laid the computer on the table, turning it on and setting to work on it.

“Hey, fuckface! You only have two friends?! No one else wanted to show up to the big event?!” Jackson shouted, his throat aching. He was shivering in his seat and pulling at his restraints, the blood soaking the ropes. Michael turned around and smiled “No one else could make it, so you’re going to show your pretty mug for everyone else.” He directed his attention to the monster of a man who was sifting through the materials on the silver table “Hey, Ethan, see anyth…” “You can’t think of anything better to do, you sick fuck! You get off on this?!” Jackson panted. Michael exhaled in exasperation at the interruption “No.” he tilted his head towards the leering blonde “But he does, so I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.” Jackson’s eyes widened, but he stopped talking.

Ethan approached Jackson, his shadowy eyes lingering on his chest for a second too long. Jackson squirmed in discomfort, avoiding eye contact. He rotated his head, following the voice of the tech guy who looked up and announced “Alright, we’re on.” Ethan grinned and grabbed a serrated blade off the table, twirling it in his hand.

“So how do you want to do this?”

 

TEAM

“Okay, we’ve got the security surrounding his cell on shifts with a gap, he should be able to see that. We will keep one of the keycards along the way out and clear the way, only giving him a couple close calls but not put enough pressure on him to make a dangerous move at someone. Did you set the timer for the outside gate, Mitch?” Jamie asked. “Yes, I am still capable of basic brain functions. We’ve been over this 10 times. Clem looks like she’s about to pass out into her strudel.” Clem popped her head up from her hand she was supporting it with; her eyes were red and her oily hair dipped into the cherry pastry that was gifted to her by a computer analyst on one of the upper floors. “I hate to be the one to say it, but everyone needs to get at least a couple hours of shut eye before our fake out, or we won’t have the energy to save Jackson.” Mitch commented.

The weary faces sitting around the table were exchanging miserable, but knowing glances with each other, Mitch was right. Abe didn’t want to take a second off of the search, but he was wasting time, not able to concentrate while working with the scientists on the cure and spending every waking moment worrying himself sick. The IADG finally told the team that they should focus on Jackson instead of the hybrids and sterility, because none of them could focus on the work anyway. Tessa had set herself apart, looking for any clues as to Jackson’s whereabouts. She wasn’t in the room at the moment, but was versed in the current plan. None of them were sure what she had been spending all her time on, but they trusted her and secretly hoped that she was getting closer than they were.

2 HOURS LATER

Abe was tossing on the cot he had been provided, he had managed to sleep for an hour or so, but now he was staring at the ceiling, occasionally resting his eyes and trying to relax before they put their plan into place. They didn’t even know whether Sam would be able to escape, or that he would leave a trail to Abigail. There were so many factors unaccounted for, but Abe recognized that they had to try something or they would all go crazy. Throwing ideas out there was the only real way to get things done.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open and the lights flashed on, blinding him for a second. A distressed figure ran in, her dirty blonde hair danced with the rapid movements she was making. “Abe! Wake up, get the rest of the team, I have eyes on Jackson! Get everyone and meet me in the conference room.” And as quickly as she appeared, she was gone in a blur of navy, her black boots echoing off the cement floor. Abe was still trying to process what was said. _She saw Jackson! She sees him!_ He had never felt hope like this, so potent that it shocked his senses. Soon he was running out the door to assemble the others.

 

JACKSON

Michael and Ethan were making a few announcements to the camera, welcoming the Shepard Hunters that were watching the feed. Tech guy was staring intently at his screen, occasionally throwing glances at the charismatic psychopaths who were enjoying themselves and Jackson, who was turning paler by the minute. He had started to yell explanations at the camera, so Ethan stood behind him with a large hand covering his mouth until they were done. Jackson had bitten him in retaliation and they delivered a shock from a Taser to his shoulder, which had subdued him for the next few minutes.

“And now, we can get started. He was so adamant in what he stood for, so now he can bear a mark showing his loyalties.” Michael crossed over to Jackson’s side and grabbed the serrated knife they had selected as Ethan removed his hand from Jackson’s mouth. “I told you _I didn’t do this_! I was on your side, my father, he…” The tip of the knife came to rest on Jacksons chest “He…he did this. I tried to stop…STOPPP!” Jackson yelled as the blade dug in and started to form a crude ‘S’ on his chest. He couldn’t help the screams that tore through his lips, his throat was already raw but now he felt like it was on fire. His abdomen ached, and the pain arched up his chest as the blade ran over his ribs. He couldn’t even tell they were done until he felt a slap on his shoulder and looked up into Ethan’s smiling face.

“S, for Shepards, get it?” Jackson was making a hiccupping sound, his breaths coming in short and fast.  Ethan grabbed his chin, yanking it up in an angle that stung his neck and planted a quick kiss on Jackson’s lips “Hey, calm down, that was the easy part.” Jackson’s cheeks burned crimson with the humiliation of it all, and for the first time since this ordeal started he wished they would just end him now.

_Nothing to live for anymore, if I could get one of those knifes, or drag my wrist over a sharp part of the armrest. Can you die by holding your breath?_

Ethan’s hands started to roam over Jackson’s tense body, his hand getting close to Jackson’s inner thigh before Michael pushed him back. “Hey, not there yet. Let him sweat a little and let’s get onto the next request. Grab the crowbar.” Jackson felt like he was no longer in this world, the pain was present but it all felt like it was happening to someone else. _This isn’t happening to me. I’m having a crazy dream. We all made it to The Barrier and the broken world is being repaired. Tessa is lying next to me, her wild hair across my shoulder…_

_Everything is alright, we were right there, so close…_

His train of thought was cut short as a banging sound hit the metal table, making all the instruments jump and Jackson recoil. Ethan passed his weapon over to Michael, who pointed to Jackson’s right shin with harsh eyes and a face-splitting grin. Jackson started to softly plead, his head hanging down, “Please, stop, its…its enough.” His voice hitched as the crowbar raised “Don’t, please…don’t.” It came crashing down with a sickening sound.

  _CRACK_

The crunch echoed in Jackson’s ears until he couldn’t hear anything and the world went black, the last thing he perceived being the after-image of a steady green dot.

 

TEAM

Everyone sat around the screen Tessa had set up on her laptop, showing the feed from a secure site for Shepard Hunters. She had waited for the countdown of a surprise that had been boasted about on several of the message boards, and as soon as she had eyes on a disheveled, bloody Jackson, she had run out to inform the Abe and then set to finding the source of the information. She would leave the location to Jamie, who sat furiously typing on her own laptop, Jackson’s screams motivating her to work fast. Abe had the most terrifying look on his face that Mitch had ever seen.

_Those sorry bastards, they don’t know what they’re doing. Abe is going to make them wish they were never born._

When they had finished scarring Jackson and Ethan kissed him, Abe punched a hole straight through the north facing wall of the room. Everyone startled, and Clem made a small sniffling sound and then leaned her face into her father’s shoulder. Tessa couldn’t stand to look at the screen anymore, her eyes dripped tears onto the keyboard as she struggled to find any clue as to where he could be. Despite the tears, she had a look of pure determination painted across her face. The speakers blared the laughter of Jackson’s abusers, and the comments that were written in the live chat made Tessa sick. Full of suggestions and enthusiasm.

_Bunch of sick fucks. Hold on, Jackson. We’ll get you out of there. Just have to wait._


	6. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and the team get information that gets them moving towards their common goal.

JACKSON

Cold water hit Jackson’s face and he came to with a cough. Michael was eye level with him “Whaa…” a hard slap rocked Jackson’s head back, it rolled to the side as he mumbled, his eyes half open. They started to slowly shut but he caught sight of his right leg.

_Huh, that’s weird. I don’t think my bone is supposed to be outside of the skin._

His wound was freely bleeding, the sharp edge of his tibia peeked out through his skin, the whiteness of it contrasting against the dark maroon of his blood and the rusty color of the bruises surrounding the swelling skin.

_Wow, all those colors. I wish I could paint._

Jackson chuckled “Hey…hey guys! Look at that! Do any of you paint?” Michael and Ethan exchanged a confused look before Michael clarified “He’s delirious.” “No, YOU are.” Jackson was giggling now, becoming winded but still keeping a clown like grin on his face. The bruises on his face from his fight with Abigail had taken on several different shades of yellows, purples, and greens. Michael thought it was the most ridiculous site he’d ever laid his eyes on.

_Damn, this one is not taking it well. Good for him._

He almost felt bad for him, couldn’t help laughing too. However, his laughter was cut short when Jackson caught his breath and spoke again “I am going to KILL you. You don’t even know it yet, but I will.” He paused and switched his gaze to the tripod “AND ALL OF YOU. The world is ending anyway, so what’s the difference!?” He was shaking again, from the cold and the adrenaline pumping through his veins “HUH?” His voice turned into a whisper “Nothing, right…? So I’ve decided, all of you.” He swung his head to Ethan, his voice picking up again “You’re going to end up alone your whole life, you piece of shit.” Jackson’s laughter had slowly dwindled away the more he spoke, and now his voice took on a deep tone, his smile was gone and his eyes exuded animosity.

“ _Damn…_ ” was heard from the corner of the room.

Michael shot a look at the tech guy “Shut up and do your fucking job, Mark. And let me do mine.” He stalked towards Jackson, meeting his defiant eyes and gently wrapping his hand around the captive’s throat, slowly he started to squeeze “Listen hear, you little shit. The world isn’t going anywhere, don’t you know your plan failed? Game over, you lose.” Jackson was gasping, his vision slowly dimming. He felt like he was hearing voices from beneath the surface of a river, a rushing, faraway sound. But he wondered what the sadist meant, _Did Abigail set her hybrids loose? Was there still hope? They sure were acting like it._

Jackson was on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen when the hand around his throat released, pouring oxygen back into his lungs. “What... _gasp_ …do you…mean?”

“You’re done! The hybrid nests you planted are being destroyed as we speak. Jackson, it’s over.”

Hope is a powerful feeling, it brought reality back into startling lucidity. Everything became less muted, including the pain emanating from every wound. His core was on fire.

_I have to get out. Abigail lied, they made it. Which means I will, even if I have to crawl out of this God forsaken place on my hands and knees…_

 

TEAM

“Got it!” Jamie exclaimed. “These idiots don’t know how to hide a location properly.” She beamed and shrugged “Maybe they didn’t want it hidden. No wonder Abigail isn’t there, she might have booked it once these guys came into the picture, knew she’d get caught.” The whole room had jumped up at the declaration. They didn’t want to mute the video, not wanting to miss anything that could potentially help their search, but they had calmed down and got to work, Jamie’s voice was the only one heard in a half hour, besides the noises coming from the feed.

Now, Dariela spoke up, ready to give orders “Okay, you heard her. Jamie, grab the location and get the tracking equipment in the jeep. Abe and Mitch, grab medical supplies on your way to the garage. We are on our way in five. Jamie, how long will it take us to get there?” “At least a half hour.” Jamie asserted. “Alright, let’s go get him.”


	7. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson struggles to deal with the torture being inflicted upon him, the team gets on its way to rescue him.

JACKSON

_Keep stalling them, help might be coming. Or you’ll have to get out of this yourself, buddy. Either way, you’re getting out._

His feet expressed their doubts, he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to stand, let alone run out of here. The only way he would be safe is if he incapacitated everyone in this room, the odds of which were…well… _highly unlikely_ , to say the least. For now, he would have to do with keeping them talking, and running out the time. He wasn’t worried before about surviving before,

_What was the use of living in a world without the people he loved?_

But now he was concerned about that, and with his ability to recover. With all that he had in him, he hoped his family was alright, and that they were working on the issue of his disappearance.

Michael watched Jackson with a peculiar stare, he was curious as to why he seemed to perk up after finding out about his loss. Maybe it was the delirium, or he just hadn’t understood. _Maybe he’s just stupid…_

“Hey, so what next guys? Give me the details!”

_Yep, real stupid._

“I was thinking about maybe trying this out.” He brandished a cordless drill in his right hand, tilting his head up to admire it in the light. “So which hand do you like more?”

“It would be less fun for me if I told you.”

“So both, I guess.” Jackson tried to calm his breathing, his heart was racing and he couldn’t help but stare at the drill as it came to rest above his left wrist, the drill bit digging into the bony part. He scrunched his eyes shut and focused on his heart beat. Then he started it up.

If he was able to dissect the moment, he would have reasoned that the noise was the worst part. The electric whine of the drill, his screaming, the laughter. Combined with the blinding pain, it was too much for his senses. The world was flashing white and red.

_Stay awake this time, please._

_…_

_Is it over?_

“Hey bud, thought we lost you for a second…go ahead, take a look.” Jackson refused to open his eyes, fearing that he would lose it if he saw what had been done to him. He felt a stinging pain on his chest, and his eyes shot open to see Ethan digging one of his grimy nails through the top curve of the ‘S’.

“HE SAID ‘LOOK!’” Jackson felt a hand on the back of his head, forcing his head over his forearm. A drop of sweat fell from his damp forehead and the salt stung his injury, he would have thrown up if he had anything left in his stomach. Instead, he settled for dry heaving. When he finally got a hold of himself, he tried to lift his head up but couldn’t manage the effort. Everything took on a dreamy quality, he felt something soft on his wrist, being wrapped tight under his forearm but not around the arm rest. He felt a rough hand caress his face “We don’t want you bleeding too much, all the light will leave your pretty eyes… Here let’s make you more comfortable.” He felt pressure leave his legs and arms and had the sensation of being lifted.

_Did they finally get here? Tessa?_

He was set on the ground, felt the legs of the chair digging into his bare back. Awareness rushed to him like a flood when he felt Ethan’s calloused hand slide underneath the elastic of his underwear and the tilting sensation of him being laid on his back.

_No. Not this. Please, God. Anything else._

He started to mumble “Nonononono…stop…get off me…STOP!” Ethan was planting kisses along Jackson’s face, ignoring Jackson’s struggle to get out from under him, straddling the brunette and pinning his arms above his heads with one bulky hand. Attempting to roll his tormentor off, Jackson kicked out with his good leg and hit Ethan’s thigh, which didn’t do much at all to the giant. Ethan easily seized Jackson’s hair and slammed his head onto the floor. Dazed, Jackson’s head lolled to the side, his limbs going slack as he heard a belt buckle being undone in the distance, and then the unmistakable sound of a door being kicked in.

“HANDS UP OR I START SHOOTING!”

 

TEAM

 

Jamie was almost dead right on her time estimate, but it felt like a much longer ride. The group was crammed into one six person jeep, with Tessa driving and Dariela versing the group in their approach into the building Jackson was being kept in. They had a backup team following behind. Jamie had the live feed on her lap, her face losing color by the second. Abe was sitting next to her, watching the events unfold, proud of his brother’s bravery, but a thousand steps above furious. Jamie could feel his tension and was worried that he might go berserk at any moment. _Hopefully he can channel that anger correctly. I want to see them suffer._

After what felt like an eternity, they started their approach. Clem was to stay behind in the jeep (Mitch insisted she shouldn’t have come at all, but she was too stubborn to care, something he knew he couldn’t control) and the rest of the team prepared. They practically flew out of the vehicles, separating into two teams, intent on sweeping the area and then descending into the room where Jackson was being held. Abe, Tessa, Dariela, and Mitch took the back entrance, while the IADG backup team took the front. They knew there were at least three people in the room, but didn’t want to be surprised. The team figured that overwhelming force isn’t a bad way to go.

“Abigail is in a cell here?” a confused sounding IADG teammate said. Dariela’s voice came over the earpiece “We will deal with her in a second. South is clear, headed towards the targets.”

Clem’s frantic voice came over the radio “HURRY!” They ran to the pre-established point and twenty seconds later both teams were outside the door. Abe practically smashed through it, the door no match for over 250 pounds of pure muscle. His blood boiled at the site before him.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes to Jackson's rescue, but his road to recovery is long and difficult.

TEAM + JACKSON

“HANDS UP OR I START SHOOTING!” The leader of the IADG team declared.

The scene the two teams converged upon was sickening. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Jackson was in a state of shock on the floor, his head lay on its side facing the door while his body lay supine, his lidded eyes opened up a little more and he was mouthing words only he could hear. _Abe? Can you be a little quieter? Think I have a hangover._ Ethan still straddled his injured body, his belt half undone and his hollow eyes wide in shock. Mark took a few steps back and darted his eyes, inching towards the door before Dariela threw her pistol up to his eye level, “Don’t. Move.” His hands were in the air in a position of surrender.

Michael already had his gun un-holstered and pointed at Jackson’s prone form on the floor. “You don’t m…” a loud crack resounded in the air, Michael yelped and grabbed at his bleeding leg before he was tackled by Abe, Mitch immediately following up with his gun and knocking Ethan to the floor with his rifle. He and one of the IADG men dragged him to where Dariela was standing with Mark. Abe had landed on top of the man and started beating him, his fists connecting with Michael’s head and shoulders, blood sprayed his face. Michael had stopped moving after the fourth blow. One of the IADG guys, a small man named Peters, attempted pull him off until Jamie spoke up

“Let him be.”

“But he’s going to kill him!” Peter retorted

“I don’t care.”  

“We are supposed to bring them back alive, they need to face what they did!” Jamie set off towards Jackson to join Tessa “They will.”

Tessa was in her own world, she immediately had made a beeline for Jackson, assessing his injuries and calling for help, murmuring soothing words into his ear while brushing back his brown hair. She willed his eyes to open, just a little bit more. And open they did.

“Abe?” he strained with effort to get the words out “Stop.” Abe wasn’t listening, his hard breathing drowning out Jackson’s words. Jackson tried to roll onto his side, Tessa helped prop him up a little while he tried again “Abe, stop… Abe… STOP!” Abe glanced up from his trance like state and crawled towards Jackson.

“Rafiki, you’re alright. Look at me. You’re safe now. Let me take care of the men who did this to you.” Jackson’s breath skipped before he spoke “No. Let me. Please.” His eyes shone as he looked into Abe’s eyes “Please.” Abe nodded and stood up, sharing a look with Mitch as they helped Jackson stand, practically carrying him to keep the weight off of his broken leg.

Once he was upright, Mitch passed Jackson his gun and they turned him towards Michael. Jackson’s hand shook, his finger twitching on the trigger. Tessa maneuvered her hand on top of Jackson’s, and held it steady while he pulled the trigger.

Jackson thought he would feel relief at that moment, but instead he just felt exhausted, the adrenaline that had kept him conscious quickly draining from his body.

_I think I’m going to take a small nap._

 

THE BARRIER

They had transferred Jackson to the medical wing of The Barrier, and moved the remaining prisoners into the holding facility within the compound. Jackson had to undergo surgery for his broken leg and arm, which combined with all his other injuries would make for a long recovery. Physically and mentally. It was touch and go for a week, the doctors treating him were somber about his prognoses. Jackson had come out of his surgeries mumbling soft no’s and begging for the doctors to get off him, he was starting to injure himself in the constant fight against the medical personnel. Abe refused to let the doctors tie him down, so they had to sedate him constantly.

After about two weeks of recovery, Jackson was finally able to speak coherent sentences. Usually one of the group stayed with him throughout the night, to help him when the nightmares were too much. He couldn’t move on his own. The damage to the bottom of his feet made walking painful, although, not impossible. The real issue was with his broken shin. He needed reconstructive surgery on his forearm, the surgeon said that the drill didn’t go as deep as it could have, and that he would probably regain full mobility once again. For now, it would stay wrapped up. Eventually, the rope burns he had sustained started to scab, and the bruises turned an ugly purple, instead of an ugly yellowish-green.

About nine days after the incident, Abe had walked into Jackson’s private room, eyeing the colors and cuts on Jackson’s face and body. His eyes roamed across the broken body, surveying the damage. The casting on his limbs, the wrapping across Jackson’s chest, covering a scar that would never be completely gone. He saw the shame in Jackson’s downcast eyes, as if he blamed himself for being caught in a trap. Abe broke couldn’t keep his grip, Jackson frowned and tried to call out to him as he walked out of the room.

Later that night, Jackson wept silent tears as Dariela sat in the corner of the room, pretending not to see his shoulders shake or hear him softly sob. She held a magazine on her lap and looked at the blurry images of times past.

Tessa came by often, always holding a cup of coffee for herself (no matter what time of the day, or night, it was) and apple juice for him. She was the first one to hear him when he spoke his first full sentence since the incident.

 “Do they have orange juice?” He said with his lopsided grin. She had snorted, laughed, and then started to tear up, her mouth twisting with emotion. He then reached out to hold her hand this time, another big step since he had been avoiding physical contact. He allowed himself to be hugged and touched, but he would tense and the discomfort showed, so they had mostly let him be and agreed to let him take those steps himself. About a week after he expressed curiosity over the availability of orange juice, he started to get a little more of his old personality back. He started to ask Jamie about the hybrids and the cure.

“Jamie?” She startled and jumped up from the plastic chair set in the corner of room, set her laptop down “Yeah, Jackson? Do you need anything? You want water? Need to go the bathroom? Here I’ll get the crutches…” Jackson was used to the babying at this point, even from Jamie. He soon realized it was better just to stop them in their tracks before they got carried away “No.” “No? Okay, well you didn’t eat dinner, I can get Mitch to…” Jackson sat up straighter, grimacing with the effort “How is the cure going? Clem hasn’t told me anything.” Jamie sighed “Everyone is fine, Jackson. Start worrying about yourself instead for a little bit. Focus on getting better, and then you can get back to saving the world.” “But…” “Nope, not having it. I’m calling Mitch to get you some food and then you can resume staring sightlessly at the wall for the rest of the night.” Jackson crossed his arms, the left resting on his right “Fine.”

“Fine.”

The next question he asked was directed toward Abe in the late afternoon. Abe had come for his daily visit, and was sitting in the hard plastic chair next to Jackson’s bed. He was reading through some kind of physiology text. He was roused from his studying by Jackson’s words.

“You know, I don’t remember too much of what happened right before the rescue…” The lines on Abe’s face deepened in concern “…and I just…” “What is bothering you, rafiki?” “I just don’t know how far…Ethan.” His doe eyes started to tear up “Did he…?” His words started to trail off as Abe’s face fell “No.” Abe stuttered “No, Jackson. We got there in time.” Jackson broke down then, the torrent of tears streaming down his face and making blotchy red spots appear on his cheeks. Between strangled breathes he sobbed “Oh…Thank, God. Abe… _thank you._ ” Abe held his hand out to him then, and Jackson grabbed it and pulled him in for a hug “Abe, _I thought_ …” Abe ruffled his hair and held him tight.

“No need for that, rafiki, you are my brother.”

“ _Thank you._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Logan has some bad news to tell Jackson. Jackson's first steps to recovery are reflected upon.

2 MONTHS LATER

Jackson walked on his crutches across the IADG command center, using his good hand to better maneuver his right side. He was living with Tessa in a small apartment/big room within the compound that Logan had given her while Jackson was recovering. Once the doctor cleared him for desk work, Jackson had decided to spend most of his waking hours in the bullpen, even if there wasn’t anything to do, or in the room. He was still tired, pain meds made him drowsy but he still needed them from time to time. He was also on sleeping medication to keep him asleep during the night, a trauma counselor they had brought in suggested them, if only to keep Jackson of dying of pure exhaustion.

The nightmares were still there, but they happened less often and someone was always listening to keep his panicking under control and occasionally move a trash can so he wouldn’t throw up on himself and anything else in his immediate vicinity. He stopped flinching so much, but certain words would make his breath hitch and his eyes dart.

Once, in a playful match of wits about who was able to hold their own in a fight better (Mitch argued that he had years of training he didn’t remember so he could win, while Jackson retorted that split personalities didn’t count) Mitch had mistakenly called him ‘pretty boy’ and Jackson had gone into a panic attack right in the mess hall. He backed himself into a corner and was lost in his own imaginary world, fighting off an imaginary attack and begging for those who were crowding him to stop.

He called one of them ‘Ethan’.

That night, Mitch went into his and Jamie’s shared space and threw his solitary lamp into the wall, shattering it and screaming in frustration. Jamie came by later and assured him that it was alright, “It’s just going to take some getting used to.” she pointed out. Mitch still wasn’t content.

_That’s what life is all about… adjustment. And I’m so fucking sick of it._

Today, Logan had asked him to come and sit down with him in the conference room. Jackson walked in and slumped down into one of the rolling chairs around the table, Logan was already waiting with a somber look on his face, pacing from one end of the table to the other. Jackson had to prompt him.

“Logan…What is it?” Fearful curiosity shadowed Jackson’s words.

“I thought I should be the one to say something, since security is my responsibility… but today… Ethan and Mark were found dead in their cells.” He lamented.

 “And Abigail?” Jackson questioned, his stomach dropping. “Gone, along with Sam.” “Oh.” Jackson faltered, his eyes had started to take on that faraway, glazy look that everyone was familiar with. Logan tried to reach him before he sunk too far down “Jackson…Jackson, I’m sorry. We don’t know what happened. Some kind of hybrid tore through our defenses and she was controlling it. We were just about to move her and…and…” Jackson just sat there “Please say something.”

“Will you find her?” Jackson asked, starting to return back to the present moment, “I don’t know, she’s good. But you will be protected, I already arranged to have the best security detail I could find to make sure you’re safe.” Logan said authoritatively. Jackson wasn’t sure how much he could trust him, but he had done good work for the past decade. Hadn’t sold him out, so that was a plus. Jackson softly replied “Okay.”

Logan was offered a chance to sit out of the investigation after Jackson was back, due to personal ties. He knew that he couldn’t do that in good conscience, so he took back the files and set to compiling the evidence. First, he had interrogated the tormentors, there wasn’t much they could say to their benefit.

Ethan was disturbing, to say the least. He had a prior criminal record, convicted of several violent crimes, including rape and assault with a deadly weapon. His eyes were unsettling. Like the color was indistinguishable, and the eyeballs themselves set far back into his skull. He just expressed resentment about the fact that he couldn’t ‘seal the deal.’ He disclosed this with a wink. It made Logan feel physically ill. Mark was only in the group because he was closest guy in the network to make a feed that was supposedly ‘untraceable’. He thought Jackson deserved everything that was coming to him, but wouldn’t have gotten on the revenge train himself. Didn’t like to get his hands dirty, but he was happy to let Logan know who did.

Abigail refused to say a word, just sat on the floor of her cell like she owned the place, like she was in there by choice. A true psychopath if he had ever seen one. Sam mimicked his mentor, wouldn’t even talk to Clem.

After he had spoken to the prisoners, Logan decided that now was as good of a time as any to watch the feed that was broadcast through the Shepard Hunters network. Jackson was in another surgery, and he was waiting to catalogue his injuries, having more knowledge coming in could make the next step easier. He watched the entire ordeal in one sitting, Clem came in halfway through to bring him a lukewarm cup of coffee, noting the bloodshot eyes and tight grip on his pen. His notepad was empty. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and quietly said “I couldn’t watch it all. I’m sorry you have to.” The screams were the worst part, he could deal with the gore, but Jackson’s desperate screams and pleas would haunt him for the rest of his life.

After he had made it through the tape, he attempted to take a nap before talking to the doctors on Jackson’s case. He couldn’t get the video out of his head, watched it repeat from the back of his eyelids. After a while, he got up and made his way over to medical wing. One of the doctors, a small Hispanic woman named Maria Saurez, gave him an overview of his friend’s injuries.

“He came in with an open fracture on his right leg, his tibia had splintered through his skin. The drilling wound looked really ugly, after we cleaned it up, we figured that with some physical therapy he should be able to use his left hand again. The cuts on his chest are deep, but they didn’t hit anything major, just aggravated the broken rib that lay underneath, we had to set it back into place. The cuts and burns on the bottom of his feet will heal, but he will have to walk very sparingly at first, although I doubt he’ll want to walk at all. He also has a concussion, the severity of which is a real cause for concern. We will have a better handle on the status of his mental state once he is off of the sedatives. We are also treating him for pneumonia, he had fluid in his lungs. The discoloration on his face and body will look ugly, but it will fade, so will the scars over time. However, I highly suggest a professional to help him deal with his trauma. He will come out of this changed, and will be hurt long after the broken bones and scars are gone.” She looked into his eyes, the professional and no-nonsense demeanor gone “You are his friend, please make him talk to someone, even if you have to physically drag him to an appointment.” He nodded “Thank you, Dr. Saurez.”

A couple hours later, Logan was waiting in the hallway outside Jackson’s room with a forensic photographer. They were waiting for the doctors to grant them clearance to go in. Jackson had woken up from his surgery, but in a state of panic when a male nurse changed the wrapping on his chest. Dr. Saurez had suggested Logan wait until Jackson was calmer, they had given him just enough of a sedative to keep him from panicking, but not enough to put him to sleep. They wanted to monitor his head injury while he was semi-lucid. A tall man with auburn hair walked up and gestured at Logan and the photographer “You can come now.”

Walking into the room and seeing Jackson so broken was something Logan wished he would never have to encounter again. He looked so small underneath all the bandages and bruises. His eyes were half closed but followed Logan’s steps “Hey, buddy. We are going to take some pictures, try to nail the bastards who did this, okay?” Jackson’s glazed eyes just stared, unseeing “Alright, we are going to be moving you a little bit at a time, okay?” Logan half asked Jackson, he turned to the photographer “Let’s start, grab a couple medics to help me move him.”

After all the pictures had been taken, not for the first time, Logan wished he hadn’t taken the case. Jackson cried and pleaded to be left alone. Unwrapping his chest was what finally set him off into a panic, a nurse rushed in and sedated him fully. He nodded off, his struggles lessening before flopping back into the bed. Logan went back to his desk and organized all the evidence against Abigail and the Shepard Hunters, knowing that he would make them pay for what they did. He passed out onto his bed that night, and slept a dreamless sleep.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is reeling from Logan's news, but is comforted by his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. This is the last chapter, wasn't quite sure how to end it but here you go. Hope you all liked it!

_Logan has to find Abigail, he will, they found me. Does Tessa know she’s gone?_

Jackson was silently ambling towards his and Tessa’s room, lost in his own thoughts, his crutch catching the ground with a soft thumping noise. He stepped inside and was startled to see Abe, Tessa, Clementine, Jamie, Mitch, and Dariela scattered about the room. He quirked his eyebrow up “Um…Is this an intervention?” Abe laughed and said in his calming tone “No, rafiki. We just wanted to let you know that we are here. Logan told us about Abigail, we are sorry, Jackson.” Jackson’s confused smile turned to a frown “I’m okay.” He scanned the room and saw Mitch raise his eyebrows “No, really guys. I’m going to be okay.” He smiled reassuringly and looked around the room “I appreciate it, but I think I want to be left alone for now.”

“Jackson, you can’t just hide away, muttering promises to get out later. I haven’t seen you get lost in something you enjoy, not like you used to.” Tessa stated “Please, we have the big kitchen to ourselves from 6 to 8 tonight. We have some good recipes from the cook, let’s all just sit down and talk. You used to love listening to stories and…”

“No. I want to be left alone.” Abe started to interject “Rafiki…”

“ABE STOP! _JUST STOP!_ You don’t get it do you?!” everyone in the room was taken aback by his outburst, a shushed tone took over the space. Tessa stepped back as Abe took a step forward, setting a hand on Jackson’s shoulder “What is it?” he asked softly.

Jackson set his gaze to the ground “You don’t get it, I’m not the same anymore. I’m not who I used to be, and I never will be. Abigail won... The Shepard Hunters won. Some nights I go to the roof and stare at the sky and peer over the ledge of this place, losing time. I think about the ways I had wish I died tied to that chair… I guess, in a way, I did.” Jackson’s voice had become a whisper. The room felt like all the air had been sucked out of it, and Jackson’s eyes were starting to get misty.

“I want to be left alone, for forever. I don’t want to go to the dark places in my head. Sometimes I want to sit here until the Sun explodes and turns this world into ashes. You guys can’t be there. _You don’t belong in the shadows with me_.”

The room was stunned at Jackson’s thoughts. He was always the one with hope, a constant need to see the good in people and lead the charge into the next fight. He looked so dejected now, his brown hair had lengthened and now locks of it fell over his wounded eyes.

“No, Jackson. _You_ don’t get it. None of us are the same as we once were. We’ve all lost parts of ourselves we will never reach. But still, we trudge along, sometimes we lose our steps and have to be carried. But we move and grow again. As you will. We don’t need to you to be as you were to love and care for you. You, as you are, are enough. I will go to any dark place, always close to your side. For now, let’s try to head towards the light, rafiki.” Abe promised.

Jackson looked at the group with a spot of brightness in his eyes, the sparkle that used to swirl in his eyes shining through. A crooked grin started to show on his flushed face as Abe concluded with “Kukaa karibu.” Jackson nodded.

“Kukaa karibu.”


End file.
